In an article checkroom at which baggage is kept as an article, for example, a person in charge looks for the baggage deposited by a user after the user who has deposited the baggage comes to the window. Thus, it takes time to hand over the baggage to the user and it is expected to be improved.
To avoid the foregoing problem, it is conceivable to develop a system in which a wireless device is used to shorten the time required for the delivery of baggage. However, even if this system is constructed, the time for the delivery of baggage cannot be shortened in a case in which the wireless device malfunctions.